Minha Garota - Shortfic
by flavial
Summary: Era para ser uma vizinha como qualquer outra, mas a partir do momento que a viu pela janela, Edward começou a observá-la escondido. Ele não sentia necessidade de uma aproximação pois pensava estar só encantado com a graciosidade e beleza da mulher. 6 meses depois algo acontece. Agora Edward está decidido a se aproximar e conquistar sua vizinha, no qual já a intitula de 'sua garota'
1. You and Me - Lifehouse

Como nos últimos 6 meses, sempre no mesmo horário, Edward se encontrava sentado no sofá de sua sacada, fumando e observando o apartamento de frente para sua cobertura. No inicio da construção ele não gostou nada de ter um prédio tão próximo ao seu e ainda tapando a visão de sua sacada. E não foi o único a pensar assim, a maioria dos moradores reclamaram. Mas não demorou para deixar sua implicância de lado quando viu pela primeira vez a moradora do apartamento a sua frente.

A cobertura do prédio vizinho parecia tão luxuoso quando a sua, mas não era esse detalhe que chamava a atenção de Edward e o fazia observar o local todos os dias.

Era a garota. A pequena garota que nesse mesmo horário, todos os dias chegava do trabalho, jogava sua bolsa no sofá e sumia pelo corredor.

Edward tinha uma bela visão da sala, um pouco da cozinha e o corredor. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, a janela e a sacada do quarto também davam de frente para o quarto da garota. O que só aumentava sua obsessão. Seu novo hobbie era ser voyeur de sua vizinha.

Como sempre, alguns minutos depois, ela aparecia pelo corredor e ia para cozinha. Tomava um copo de água ou algumas vezes, iniciava o que iria fazer para o jantar. Depois sumia escada acima. Edward acompanhava seus movimentos e ia para o andar de cima correndo para janela do quarto.

Isabella sem saber que era observada tirava suas roupas e as jogava no cesto de roupas sujas que ficava no canto do quarto. A garota ficava apenas com as roupas intimas e corria para o banheiro tomar seu tão relaxante banho. Ligou a torneira da banheira e pegou seus sais aromáticos favoritos, deixando por perto para jogar quando a banheira estivesse completamente cheia. Sem paciência para esperar a banheira encher, ela sentou e se acomodou, relaxando todo o corpo antes de ter que preparar o jantar para essa noite.

Edward de sua janela, com as luzes do quarto apagadas, viu Bella tirar suas roupas e jogá-las no cesto no canto do quarto. Ela sempre fazia isso, todos os dias. E todos os dias Edward reagia da mesma forma: ficava sem ar ao ver o belo corpo da garota. "Tão linda" ele pensava enquanto ela entrava no que ele sabia ser o banheiro, pois ela sempre saia de lá enrolada em uma toalha. Edward foi se sentar na cama para acalmar seus pensamentos e seu corpo. Ele sempre imaginava ela tomando banho, a água caindo por seu corpo, ela esfregando o sabonete. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como seria tocá-la embaixo do chuveiro, imaginou como seria seu gemido. Sem conseguir se conter tocou em seu membro por cima da calça. Esses pensamentos sempre o levavam ao mesmo fim: Edward se masturbando enquanto imaginava ser as mãos e o corpo da vizinha "como a porra de um adolescente" murmurou irritado consigo mesmo. Seu amigo lá em baixo pedia atenção, mas não iria dar esse prazer a ele agora.

"Isso é doentio!" falava enquanto passava a mão no cabelo, bagunçando ainda mais aquele quase ninho de passarinho. Edward nunca foi um garoto tímido e muito menos tinha medo de chegar em uma garota. Mas sua vizinha era diferente. No começo, a beleza da garota foi o que o chamou atenção. Ele estava encantado. A morena tinha uma beleza simples e única. Não parecia dessas que chama atenção por todos os lugares em que passa. Mas tinha algo nela, ele não sabia dizer o que, mas havia algo naquela garota que prendeu Edward de uma forma que ele se encontrava há 6 longos meses apenas a observando.

Ele se sentia um adolescente de novo, com 27 anos se sentia como um adolescente por não conseguir se aproximar da vizinha. Ás vezes ele se perguntava se ela seria tão encantadora conversando frente a frente, mas ele sabia que a reposta era sim. De alguma forma, ele sabia que essa garota conseguiu a atenção de Edward Cullen desde o dia em que a viu.

Edward voltou a janela de seu quarto escuro para ver sua garota. Bufou com o pensamento de "sua garota" ele era um idiota que nem conseguia chegar perto dela e mesmo assim a intitulava como sua propriedade.

Percebeu que tanto a luz do quarto quanto a luz do banheiro já haviam sido apagadas. Com medo de perdê-la de vista, Edward desceu as escadas e foi para sacada também escura. Edward sempre mantinha as luzes apagadas para que não chamasse atenção de sua vizinha "ela deve pensar que trabalho à noite, já que nunca pareceu notar minha presença ou se preocupou em por cortinas" era o que sempre passava pela cabeça do homem.

E lá estava ela na cozinha mexendo com extrema graciosidade nas panelas, geladeira, armários e fogão, estava claramente preparando o jantar. Edward também já se perguntou varias vezes se a comida dela é saborosa. E ele sabia que sim, pois para ele tudo que ela fazia seria maravilhoso só pelo fato de ela fazer com tanta alegria.

Edward foi distraído pelo som de seu telefone celular que tocava em cima da mesa de centro. Sabia quem era pois escolhera uma música especial para o dito cujo. Foi até o celular o atendendo.

– Fale Emmett - com o celular no ouvido ele voltou para sacada.

– Noite de sexta, uhul! O programa de hoje ainda está confirmado, né?

– Sim, te encontro às 23h no pub de sempre. Foi pra isso que ligou? - Edward viu a vizinha colocar dois pratos na mesa e organizar os talheres. Opa, dois pratos?

– Claro! Mole do jeito que é pensei que já estaria dormindo. - Edward se viu preocupado. Porque dois pratos na mesa? Ela iria receber visita em uma sexta à noite? Já era de se estranhar o fato dela estar usando a mesa, já que sempre comia no sofá ou na bancada da cozinha. Mas ela estava arrumando tudo, talheres e duas taças… taças.

– Ok, Emmett. A gente se vê depois - Sem paciência para conversa Edward se apressou em desligar e observar sua vizinha.

Ela estava de vestido. Deus, como essa mulher conseguia ficar mais linda quando vestia azul? Estava maquiada. Ela costumava colocar pijama depois do banho "provavelmente receberá alguém para jantar" pensou Edward.

Algo dentro dele se incomodou com o fato dela estar tão bem arrumada e estar preparando um jantar para alguém. Nesses 6 meses que a observava nunca a viu receber ninguém no apartamento. Essa pessoa iria experimentar a comida de sua linda vizinha na qual havia se arrumado maravilhosamente para recebê-la… ou recebê-lo.

Mesmo querendo negar, Edward sabia que estava com ciúmes. Ele não queria ver sua garota acompanhada por alguém que não era ele. Entretanto sabia que a maior parte era sua culpa, já que não teve coragem de se aproximar. Mas como se aproximaria? bater na porta dela e dizer "Olá, venho te observado há um tempo da minha sacada e da janela. Sabe, eu moro naquele apartamento ali. E vim te dizer que encantado com você. Quer sair comigo?" absolutamente não. As atitudes dela seria: lhe dar um tapa; bater a porta na cara dele e providenciar o quanto antes cortinas para casa toda… pelo menos essa seria a reação de Edward no lugar dela

Ele não sabia quais eram os planos da garota para essa noite, mas a noite dele já estava planejada e precisava de um banho. E foi isso que ele fez. Dando alguns minutos de paz a vizinha, caminhou para seu banheiro afim de tomar um banho para relaxar seu corpo que estava um tanto animado por causa da vizinha sedutora.

Minutos depois Edward saiu do banho e colocou uma roupa se segurando para não ir até a janela ver se ela estava no quarto, e se estivesse, o que estaria fazendo. Pronto para a hora de sair, que seria mais ou menos em uma hora e meia, ele foi até sua sacada. Sem aguentar mais a curiosidade de saber o que sua garota estava fazendo agora.

Surpreendido ele viu sua garota com um homem moreno e forte. Eles comiam e riam. Estavam sentados na mesa, um de frente para o outro.

Edward sentiu uma súbita tristeza e apertou os dedos em sua palma, estava visivelmente nervoso. "Quem seria esse cara e o que fazia com sua garota?" era pergunta que nublava o pensamento de Edward.

Isabella, pela primeira vez recebia alguém em sua casa e queria causar boa impressão. E também sua visita não seria qualquer uma, era o Jacob. O cara que estava saindo há 3 semanas. Ela estava realmente interessada no moreno atraente a sua frente. Jacob nunca foi o tipo de Bella, mas o modo em que o cara se aproximou, as conversas que tinham e a simpatia do rapaz fez com que a garota se interessasse rápido.

Jacob estava adorando conhecer a garota a sua frente. O jantar estava ótimo mas ele se sentia desconfortável, era como se estivesse sendo observado e isso o incomodava muito. Olhou para fora da sacada e viu um vulto no apartamento que ficava de frente ao de Bella.

– Você nunca pensou em por cortinas? - Perguntou desconfiado

– Não, por quê? - Bella não entendeu a pergunta. Será que ele não gostou da casa sem cortina? Bella nunca se incomodou com esse fato. Sem contar que amava ter a casa sempre iluminada pela luz natural e ser despertada pela luz do dia.

– Não tem medo de alguém do prédio vizinho te ver?

– E por que teria? Mas não, não me preocupo. As luzes sempre estão apagadas e quando parece ter alguém em casa as cortinas estão fechadas - Falou olhando para sacada do vizinho sem saber que atrás dali estava seu vizinho, sentado no sofá respirando fundo várias vezes por quase ter sido pego.

– Não sei. Pensei ter visto um vulto, pode ser paranoia minha. Não estou acostumado com isso

– Vulto hein? Será que é alguém que morreu nesse apartamento e te escolheu para ajudá-lo a descansar em paz? Porque eu nunca vi nada fora do normal ali

Os dois riram e voltaram a ter uma conversa amena

Enquanto isso Edward sente a adrenalina correr por seu sangue. A ideia de ser pego o assustava tanto quanto pensar em falar com a garota. Mas ele sabia, não poderia continuar com isso. Era invasão de privacidade e quando ela descobrisse iria odiá-lo. Pensando nisso, Edward resolveu pegar suas coisas e encontrar com Emmett.

(n/a: ouçam a música, plisss watch?v=rzJikUFVxes ) *retire os espaços*

Horas mais tarde Edward chegava ao apartamento. Pensou em trazer uma garota consigo, mas desistiu quando percebeu que não conseguiria dormir com ninguém essa noite sabendo que sua garota estava com um desconhecido. Pelo fato de nunca tê-la visto com alguém, ele não fazia ideia que de ela estar com um outro homem em seu apartamento seria tão perturbador para ele.

Tentou sair, se divertir. Até conseguiu em alguns momentos, mas o pensamento sempre voltava para mesma coisa… ela

_"Estaria eles conversando ainda? talvez jogando?" tentava se convencer porque não poderia e não queria aceitar que talvez eles estariam dormindo juntos. Que um cara iria tocar o corpo de sua garota. O corpo que ele ainda não teve oportunidade de tocar. Esses pensamentos torturavam tanto Edward que Emmett percebeu que o amigo não estava bem._

_– Que horas são Emmett? - perguntou exasperado. Nunca quis tanto que o tempo passasse rápido. Ele queria ver sua garota, de preferência sozinha._

_– Hora suficiente para você não ir embora. Qual é cara, você viu aquelas gatas ali? - apontou e Edward olhou na direção das garotas vestidas sensualmente e sorrindo para eles, eram sem duvidas bonitas. Porém, não chegavam nem perto da morena que dominava seus pensamentos no momento - Elas estão dando maior bola! Ahhhh meu querido, essa noite vai ser boa_

_Edward chegou a pensar na possibilidade de levar uma delas para casa na intenção de tentar esquecer sua vizinha. Mas ele sabia que isso não ia adiantar. Ele não conseguiria fazer nada sabendo que sua garota estava no apartamento ao lado com um homem que, obviamente não era ele. Suspirou_

_– Vou para casa._

Em casa Edward correu para sacada e… nada. _Sua garota_ não estava ali.

Subiu para o quarto e abriu um pouco a cortina. Esperava vê-la descansando, esperava que aquele homem fosse um amigo, gay de preferência. Talvez um irmão, ou algum primo distante que veio visitá-la pela primeira vez.

Ao olhar na janela de Bella, Edward viu a luz do quarto apagada. Por um momento relaxou "está dormindo" pensou, mas isso não durou mais que um segundo, pois logo Bella passou pela porta do banheiro apenas de roupão, atrás da mesma saiu o homem com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Edward sentiu o coração apertar e a respiração faltar. Ele podia ter ficado satisfeito com isso e fechado a merda da cortina, mas não, continuou olhando e viu o momento em que Jacob enrolava os braços na cintura de Bella e a beijava. Bella correspondia com furor e isso fez com que as pernas do homem escondido atrás da janela tremessem. Ele se segurou na janela e como nunca na vida, se sentir o maior dos idiotas por observá-los. Quando Jacob jogou _sua garota_ na cama e puxou a toalha enrolada na cintura, Edward sentiu que já era o suficiente.

Sem querer ver algo mais fechou a cortina e foi para cama. "É sua culpa! Se não tivesse sido um idiota bundão poderia ser você ali naquele quarto agora!" sua mente acusava. E ele sabia que ela estava certa, se ele tivesse a procurado, eles poderiam estar juntos agora "6 meses, porra! 6 meses como um ridículo adolescente voyeur"

"Talvez ela já estivesse com ele" a outra parte da mente falava "você não teria chance"

"Claro que não! Você realmente acha que se ela estivesse com ele, demoraria 6 meses para levá-lo até a casa dela? É óbvio que não" sua mente falava outra vez.

"Só posso estar ficando louco" disse para si mesmo.

Havia uma guerra acontecendo dentro do homem de cabelos acobreados, na qual ele já havia perdido.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou. Chorou por _sua garota_ estar nos braços de outro, chorou por ter sido tão estúpido e não ido procurá-la logo que ela se mudou, chorou por não ser ele a tocar seu corpo agora e chorou por não ter mais nenhuma duvida que estava apaixonado por sua vizinha. Mas já era tarde demais, ela tinha encontrado alguém.

"Não seja mais idiota ainda Edward Cullen! Vá atrás dessa mulher. Quem liga para o palerma que está na cama dela agora?" Edward gemeu por pensar nisso. A _sua garota_, era o corpo da _sua garota_ que o cara ia possuir, era a boca da _sua garota_ que ele ia beijar. E ele nem sequer teve a oportunidade de prová-la.

"Conquiste sua vizinha Edward!" sua mente falou firme.

Sim, ela iria conquistar sua garota e nenhum outro cara tocará no corpo dela novamente.

**_Você e eu_**

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?_

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!_

_Eu não posso prosseguir_

_E eu não posso desistir_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras_

_Você deixou minha mente girando_

_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Existe algo sobre você agora_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para perder_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada para fazer_

_Nada para provar_

_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_E eu não sei por quê_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Que dia é_

_e em que mês_

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!_

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**A fic terá 3 capítulos e cada um baseado em uma música. Primeira música You and Me - Lifehouse nome do capítulo por motivos de: foi com ela que tive e ideia da fic. Seria capítulo único, mas aí ouvi outra música e deu no próximo capítulo rs**  
**Ficou bom? muito confuso? alguém quer continuar a ler?**  
**Deem opiniões, por favor! Postarei o próximo capítulo logo._  
_**

**obs: link da roupa da Bella no meu perfil**


	2. Obsessed - Miley Cyrus

Edward acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo revigorado e completamente decidido. Ele perdeu tempo demais apenas observando sua garota. Hoje descobriria uma maneira de se aproximar.

Ele ia fazê-la ser dele, e caso isso não fosse possível, queria apenas ter a chance de tê-la nos braços uma só vez, só uma. Para poder dizer a sua consciência que tentou e não saiu de mãos vazias.

Edward levantou da cama e tomou banho. Ainda era cedo, provavelmente sua vizinha estava dormindo. Tentou esquecer o fato de que ela estaria acompanhada, mas no fundo não estava se importando com isso. Ele estava confiante e de alguma forma sentia que um dia a garota seria dele. E ele faria isso acontecer o mais rápido possível, pois não aguentaria mais um minuto distante dela.

Após tomar café Edward se permitiu ir até a sacada, usando para si a desculpa de que ia fumar, mas na verdade queria ver se sua garota já estava acordada.

Acendeu um cigarro e abriu suas cortinas antes de abrir a porta dupla. O dia estava muito bonito. O sol brilhava forte e o fato de estar tão quente o surpreendeu, já que era bem cedo. Mas ficou ainda mais surpreendido quando viu sua vizinha apenas de biquíni sentada em uma das cadeiras ao redor da piscina. Edward perdeu o fôlego, como todas as vezes que a viu com tão pouca roupa.

No mesmo momento em que a admirava, sem ainda tragar o cigarro ou chegar perto das grades da sacada, ele pensou em voltar para dentro e dar privacidade a garota que queria aproveitar o sol. Porém, percebeu que talvez essa seria uma oportunidade para iniciar sua aproximação. Pensando assim, se permitiu ir até as grades e se apoiar ali. Olharia sua garota tomar sol sem ter medo de ser pego. Aliás, pela primeira vez em 6 meses ele queria ser pego. Ele queria que a garota o visse e com alguma sorte se interessasse também.

E foi o que aconteceu. De onde estava Bella viu o homem no apartamento ao lado. Ele estava sem camiseta, apoiado na grade e fumando. Como ela estava de óculos, seu vizinho não conseguiria ver que ela também o observava.

"Merda de homem lindo" pensou e sorriu.

O vizinho tinha um olhar malicioso. Ela não conseguiu evitar se sentir quente, e não era por causa do sol. Bella sentiu vontade de provocar seu estranho vizinho, mas resolveu ser simpática e não sedutora. Pelo menos não dessa vez.

A garota levantou da cadeira e puxou os óculos. Olhou para seu vizinho e sorriu se aproximando das grades de sua grande sacada.

– Bom dia - falou em voz alta o suficiente para que o vizinho ouvisse em alto e bom som

Edward sentiu as pernas tremerem, mas disfarçou todo seu nervosismo. Deu um trago no cigarro e respondeu com a voz mais sedutora que conseguiu.

– Bom dia, vizinha

Do outro lado a garota perdeu o ar com a voz do vizinho. Além de ser o homem mais lindo que já viu na vida, ele ainda tinha uma voz absurdamente sexy. "Será que ele é real?" pensou e riu. Fazendo Edward suspirar do outro lado. Ele não entendia como ela conseguia ficar ainda mais linda rindo.

"Linda demais" Pensou, mas logo viu sua garota abrir a boca em um formato de 'o' e as bochechas ficaram levemente avermelhadas, estava visivelmente surpresa e envergonhada. Para tirar a dúvida ele olhou para trás, no caso de ter ela ter visto algo ali, mas depois percebeu que tinha dito que a achava linda em voz alta. Ele deveria ter ficado incomodado, porém ela abriu um sorriso magnifico e Edward não se importou de confessar seus pensamentos se assim tirasse um sorriso dela.

Ambos ficaram se olhando. Edward admirando sua garota de biquíni sorrindo para ele, e Bella admirando a beleza quase sobrenatural e atraente do homem a sua frente. "Esse sim faz o meu tipo" Pensou Bella. Jacob podia ser um homem lindo e bom de cama, mas mesmo tendo passado a noite inteira com ele, naquele exato momento ela se sentia molhada como se uma cachoeira passasse por suas pernas. Jacob não chegou nem perto de fazer isso… não sem antes tocá-la. E seu vizinho que estava há metros de distância conseguia encharcar sua calcinha em minutos.

E foi assim que ela decidiu que teria aquele homem maravilhoso em sua cama.

...

No dia seguinte Bella acordou bastante empolgada. Depois de descobrir seu vizinho deus grego ela queria uma aproximação, por isso teve uma ideia.

Edward tinha acabado de acordar e foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Após isso desceu para tomar café. Suas cortinas estavam fechadas e quando acordou refreou a vontade de correr para janela espiar sua garota. Agora ela já sabia de sua existência, então deveria ser mais cuidadoso ao observá-la.

Enquanto fazia seu desjejum Edward começou a ouvir um barulho. Parou o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção de onde estava vindo. Percebeu que o som vinha de sua sacada. Seria chuva batendo no vidro talvez? resolveu ir olhar. Enquanto se aproximava da porta da sacada notou que o barulho eram únicos em espaço de 5 segundos "não pode ser chuva" pensou. Ao abrir sua cortina viu que o chão da sacada estava cheio de pedrinhas brancas de jardim, e ao olhar para frente se surpreendeu ao ver sua garota na ponta dos pés jogando mais uma pedra em seu vidro. Ela tinha uma sorriso sapeca no rosto, parecia uma criança fazendo arte. Isso fez Edward rir.

Rindo ele abriu uma das portas duplas que dava para sacada e foi até as grades para ficar de frente a sua garota. Aos poucos tirou o sorriso do rosto e tentou parecer bravo, mas não funcionou porque Bella riu alto quando ele mudou a expressão.

– Estava tentando quebrar minha porta ou o quê?

– Bom dia, vizinho - Falou quando parou de rir - E deixa de ser exagerado! Eu estava tentando chamar sua atenção. Consegui! - Falou sorrindo e deu um pulinho animado. Edward estava quase hipnotizando, tanto por ela estar sorrindo tão naturalmente para ele quanto por ter dito que queria chamar a sua atenção

– Pois é, conseguiu - "como se ela precisasse disso para ter minha atenção… se ela soubesse" pensou e riu - Quer que eu te arrume uma xícara de arroz? ou talvez de farinha?

Bella riu mais uma vez para o deleite de Edward

– Não. Quero te convidar para almoçar comigo hoje. Aqui mesmo. Porque assim, sou sozinha e às vezes é bom uma companhia.

– Por mim tudo bem - Edward respondeu radiante - Mas antes acho que devo falar com minha esposa

Bella prendeu a respiração. Por essa ela não esperava

– Es- esposa? Tudo bem… é

Edward gargalhou e Bella ficou sem entender a reação do vizinho. Quando se recuperou ele a olhou e resolveu dar fim na brincadeira

– Estou brincando - Sorriu torto para sua garota e voltou a falar - O almoço ainda está de pé?

– Sim, com ou sem esposa ainda terá almoço.

– Então combinado.

Bella sorriu e se virou para entrar em casa. Edward fez o mesmo, mas antes de passar pela porta se lembrou

– Ei! - Viu sua garota se virar e voltar a apoiar na grade - Devo pedir para ir até a casa da moça da cobertura ou?

– Isabella. Isabella Swan - Falou sorrindo e se virou para entrar em casa.

Edward ainda ficou um tempo parado na sacada, olhando onde Isabella entrou.

Isabella… agora sua garota tinha um nome. "minha Isabella" disse sorrindo.

Ele finalmente ia na casa dela, comeria a comida dela e estaria perto dela. Era quase inacreditável. Depois de 6 meses ele conseguiu algum contato com sua garota sem nem precisar de esforço. Depois de 6 meses ele ouviu o som da sua voz, ouviu sua risada e agora iria até a casa dela para almoçarem juntos. Ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

Edward não sabia que horas exatamente Isabella almoçava, então ao dar uma pequena espiada e visto que ela se movimentava na cozinha, esperou mais 15 minutos e foi para o elevador.

O porteiro anunciou a chegada de Edward quando Bella já estava finalizando o almoço. Ela não se considerava a melhor cozinheira do mundo, mas era boa o suficiente para conseguirem engolir o que era feito. Entretanto torcia internamente para que seu vizinho gostasse, porque mesmo que tivessem tido pouco contato, ela gostou dele e queria poder ter sua companhia mais vezes. Sem contar que não podia negar que se sentia totalmente atraída pelo cara.

Edward chegou na cobertura de Isabella e ela o esperava na porta sorrindo. Edward sabia que ela era linda, mas a distância não fazia jus a sua real beleza. Sua garota era absurdamente linda. Seus olhos cor de chocolate penetrantes, sua pele que parecia brilhar, e seu cheiro. Deus, Edward estava a ponto de ver estrelas.

Bella não estava muito diferente de Edward. O homem na sua frente era com certeza o mais bonito que viu na vida. Pensou que a distância dos apartamentos não fosse fazer tanta diferença, mas nunca iria imaginar que seu vizinho era um milhão de vezes mais bonito frente a frente. E tinha o cheiro... uau, ele exalava masculinidade por todos os poros. Como não tinha percebido esse vizinho antes? Quanto tempo ela perdeu tendo esse deus grego no prédio ao lado?

Os olhos dele não se desviaram do dela nem por um minuto. Bella estava começando a ficar envergonhada e Edward percebeu as bochechas ficarem rosadas e não muito depois em um tom vermelho sangue. Ele sorriu completamente encantado. Sua garota estava envergonhada e isso a deixava mais linda, se é que isso é possível.

Sem conseguir se controlar ele tocou com o polegar a bochecha completamente vermelha de Isabella. Sua Isabella, sua garota. Era quase inacreditável. Ele estava a tocando e não existia palavras para Edward expressar o que sentia naquele momento.

O rosto de sua garota era macio e quente. Edward se encontrava em completo êxtase, um estado de admiração que Bella não entenderia caso ele tentasse explicar. Era quase uma adoração.

E Bella admirava a beleza e o toque do homem a sua frente. A mão em seu rosto a deixava mais quente, muito quente, quase fervendo. Seria melhor quebrar aquele contato antes que o atacasse antes mesmo de trocarem algumas palavras.

Não querendo quebrar o clima mas tendo que fazê-lo, Bella resolveu se pronunciar ou acabariam não almoçando.

– Fique a vontade, vizinho.

Ela desviou da mão de Edward e começou a andar para dentro do apartamento. Ele a seguiu.

– Estou preparando macarrão com queijo, espero que goste - Disse enquanto ia para cozinha

– Meu prato favorito

– Que ótimo! - Murmurou feliz. Um ponto para ela que adivinhou o prato favorito dele.

Edward não conseguia parar de olhar para sua garota. Ele estava finalmente junto com ela, na casa dela e comeria comida preparada por ela. Quantas vezes ele se imaginou nessa situação? E era sempre isso, só imaginação. Ele não esperava realmente que um dia estaria aqui.

O almoço correu melhor do que os dois esperavam. Bella contou sobre sua família, ou a falta dela, pois os pais morreram em um acidente quando ela tinha 16 anos e desde então vive sozinha. Contou sobre sua profissão como professora de balé e seu estúdio próprio. Edward ouviu tudo com admiração, era tão bom saber que sua garota estava confiando nele para contar a história de sua vida.

Conversaram por horas a fio e agora se encontravam no sofá rindo de algo que Edward falou. Os dois degustavam de um vinho servido por Bella. Edward riu quando viu a marca e explicou que o vinhedo na qual saia este vinho pertenciam ao seu pai, e completou dizendo que ela o estava ajudando a ficar mais rico. Isso rendeu boas gargalhadas da dubla que ficaram por mais algumas horas conversando até Bella olhar para o relógio e ver que se passava das oito da noite.

Quando a garota desviou os olhos Edward acompanhou "o tempo passou tão rápido" pensou. E Bella pensava em como estava tarde e precisava preparar o jantar. Mas Edward entendeu errado, para ele, Bella queria ficar sozinha e esse era um pedido mudo para que ele fosse embora.

– Acho que já vou - Disse chateado por ter que se separar dela.

– Tem algo essa noite? - Perguntou Bella sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade. Era sábado e ele provavelmente iria sair com os amigos

– Não - riu com a curiosidade da sua garota - mas acho que já te atrapalhei demais por hoje

– Claro que não! Se não tem o que fazer fique aqui e jante comigo.

Como Edward negaria algo a ela? a sua garota. Sabendo que não conseguiria dizer não nem se quisesse, Edward apenas assentiu, porque sabia que se dissesse algo não conseguiria conter sua felicidade por passar mais algumas horas com sua Isabella.

Os dois foram para cozinha e Edward ajudou Bella a preparar o jantar. Na verdade a única coisa que ele fez foi cortar duas batatas porque logo depois de cascar a segunda ele quase arrancou seu dedo fora, por isso Bella dispensou sua ajuda e o fez ficar sentado apenas olhando.

Edward não se fez de rogado. Observá-la se mover tão lindamente pelo comodo estava sendo tão bom quanto o sentimento de ser útil e ajudá-la a cozinhar, sentimento que por sinal não durou muito, já que ele era uma completa negação na cozinha.

– Como você sobrevive morando sozinho se não sabe cozinhar? - Bella perguntou rindo enquanto cortava o restante das batatas.

– Digamos que não tenho um hábito alimentar muito saudável

– Comida enlatada e fast food?

– Exato

– Que coisa feia! Logo estará cooperando para grande lista de pessoas obesas dos Estados Unidos

– Háhá acha que estou gordo?

– Hum... talvez um pouco acima do peso - Bella disse rindo olhando na direção de Edward. Ela viu quando uma linha se formou em sua testa e riu ainda mais - Estou brincando. Você está perfeito assim.

Edward viu as bochechas de sua garota ficarem vermelhas e sorriu radiante, tanto por vê-la corada, algo que descobriu ser uma de suas coisas favoritas nela - só perdendo por vê-la mordendo os lábios - e por ouvi-la se referir a ele como perfeito. Manteram o contato visual por poucos segundos até Bella se virar e voltar a mexer nas panelas

…

Depois de trocarem telefones para que um não quebrasse a porta do outro, Edward foi para seu apartamento se sentindo mais do que feliz. Agora ele entendia a expressão 'estar nas nuvens'. Era como se tivesse sido um sonho e a alegria dentro dele era quase palpável. Edward queria cantar, dançar e gritar para todos ouvirem como a sua garota o fazia bem.

Não houve qualquer contato íntimo entre eles, apenas conversaram, mas o prazer que Edward sentia por ter passado o dia ao lado de sua garota poderia quase ser comparado ao efeito de uma droga. Não parecia real, era como se ele não estivesse em si, sua mente viajava.

Naquela mesma noite enquanto Bella dormia maravilhosamente, Edward não tinha a mesma sorte. As lembranças do dia com Bella não o deixavam descansar. Ele queria dormir, mas sua mente estava agitada demais para isso. Ele sabia que teria que trabalhar no outro dia e o fato de não conseguir dormir o deixava chateado, mas as imagens de Bella na sua memória eram boas demais para reclamar.

Ele ainda não acreditava que tinha estado do lado de sua garota. Que sentiu o cheiro dela e que a tocou, não tanto e como gostaria, mas se esbarraram algumas vezes durante o dia e isso foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seu corpo. Sem contar a beleza dela, o som de sua risada. Tudo, absolutamente tudo nela era melhor do que ele esperava.

Virou para o lado e viu que já se passavam das 3horas da manhã. Gemeu e fechou os olhos, mais uma vez tentando dormir. Não funcionou. A imagem de Bella aparecia diante de seus olhos e o corpo reagia. "Tão absurdamente linda" pensou desistindo de dormir e se levantando da cama indo para janela. Iria ver se ela estava dormindo, se estivesse ele tentaria dormir também. Se não, ele ligaria para ela. Ele sabia que tinha estado com ela há pouco tempo, mas ainda assim tinha uma necessidade dolorosa de ouvir a voz doce e delicada de sua garota, e quem sabe depois disso conseguisse dormir?

Observou o escuro dentro do apartamento de sua Isabella e suspirou. Seria uma longa noite.

Decidiu que ficaria ali na janela. Mesmo que ela não estivesse acordada, ele se sentia um tanto mais perto ao poder velar seu sono. Sua garota, sua Isabella. Ele não cansava de repetir isso mentalmente.

Ficou ali, por uns bons 20 minutos, fumando e olhando para janela do quarto de Bella.

Estaria ele obcecado? Era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando estavam apaixonadas ou isso era alguma outra coisa? Obcecado... riu de seu pensamento, mas sabia a resposta "Sim, eu estou obcecado pela minha garota" respondeu para si mesmo.

Enquanto isso, dentro de seu quarto Bella acordou após um sonho com seu vizinho. Virou para o lado algumas vezes e sem conseguir voltar a dormir ela olhou para o relógio. 3:40 da manhã. Resolveu levantar para tomar um banho quente e quem sabe recuperar o sono. Mas ao sentar na cama ela olhou para a janela.

Surpreendida viu a silhueta de seu vizinho fumando, ele estava sem camiseta e tinha os braços apoiados no parapeito. Ela se levantou e foi até sua janela abrindo-a e encarando Edward que sorria. Ela correspondeu, pois não sabia como vê-lo sorrir e não sorrir também.

Edward olhava sua garota na janela com os olhos pequenos e cabelos em um coque meio bagunçado. Seria assim que ela acordava então? "linda linda linda" pensava. Sem titubear, pois estava louco para ouvir a voz dela nem que fosse só para ouvi-la dizer olá, Edward pegou o celular e colocou no ouvido.

Bella ouviu seu celular tocar e foi busca-lo do lado da cama. Ao olhar no visor sorriu. Atendeu e voltou para janela.

– Sem sono, Edward? - perguntou sorrindo para seu vizinho.

Edward sentia seu rosto começar a doer de tanto sorrir. Deus estava sendo muito bonzinho com ele, dando a chance de ouvir a voz dela aquela hora da noite, quando há minutos atrás a mesma estava dormindo.

– Sim. E o que você faz acordada?

– Também não sei - Riu e Edward acompanhou

– Acho que estou começando a ficar com sono - Edward disse logo após soltar um bocejo. Ouvir a voz de sua garota fez sua mente relaxar. Todo sono que parecia ter sumido veio com tudo agora

– Vai deitar, posso cantar para você se quiser

Edward ficou surpreso com a sugestão de Bella, mas não ia perder oportunidade de dormir ouvindo a voz de sua garota, então aceitou rapidamente. Fechou sua janela ainda com o telefone no ouvido. Sem se preocupar em fechar suas cortinas Edward foi para cama.

– Pronto - Disse querendo avisá-la e também saber se ela ainda estava na linha

– Está coberto direitinho? - Os dois riram

– Estou me sentindo uma criança - Edward disse sorrindo pela milésima vez naquele dia, suas bochechas não aguentavam mais.

Sem respondê-lo Bella começou a cantar. Edward prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Quando ele imaginou que terminaria o dia com sua garota cantando ao telefone para ele? Nunca.

Ele queria processar tudo que aconteceu no dia de hoje mais uma vez, mas sua mente estava esgotada. Sendo assim, minutos depois já estava no mundo dos sonhos com a voz de Bella ao fundo.

**_Obcecada_**

_Por que eu fico acordada e pensando em você?_

_Eu preciso dormir um pouco._

_Amanhã eu tenho coisas para fazer._

_Toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos eu vejo seu rosto,_

_Então, eu tento ler, mas tudo que eu faço é perder meu lugar._

_Estou obcecada por você?_

_Eu faço o meu melhor para não querer você._

_Mas eu faço o tempo todo._

_Eu faço o tempo todo._

_Eu apenas tive que ligar pra você e dizer Olá._

_Eu sei que são 3 da manhã_

_E eu vi você algum tempo atrás._

_Mas eu ainda tinha essa dor doendo para ouvir a sua voz_

_Para saber que você está ai_

_Eu não pareço ter qualquer escolha._

_Estou obcecada por você?_

_Eu faço o meu melhor para não querer você._

_Mas eu faço o tempo todo._

_Eu faço o tempo todo._

_Oh yeah._

_Eu sinto muito Eu apenas tive que acordá-lo._

_Eu me sinto tão só por mim._

_É esta a maneira que sente quando você está amando?_

_Ou isso é outra coisa?_

_Yeah._

_Yeeah_

_Estou obcecada por você?_

_Eu faço o meu melhor para não querer você._

_Mas eu faço o tempo todo._

_Eu faço o tempo todo._

_ooooh yeah_

_Mas eu faço o tempo todo, Eu quero você o tempo todo._

_Estou obcecada por você?_

CONTINUA...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Próximo cap.**_

_Edward pode ouvir o momento que o assunto da conversa mudou e nesse mesmo momento seu corpo ficou tenso._

_– Não sabe como fiquei feliz por finalmente te conhecer, Bella! - Alice disse feliz - Não faz ideia de como foi ouvir sobre você nesses últimos 5 meses sem ao menos uma vez ter visto seu rosto_

_– Cin-cinco meses? - Bella repetiu baixo, olhando para Alice totalmente surpresa_

_Edward, que estava sentado no tapete com as costas apoiada no sofá em que as meninas estavam, jogou sua cabeça para trás. Não pode ver o rosto de sua garota pois ela estava de costas para ele. Mas viu Alice de olhos arregalados._

* * *

**_Descuuuuulpe a demora. Tive problemas com a internet, mas já esta tudo certo então o próximo capítulo sairá logo, ok? Até mais :*_**


End file.
